1,2,3,,, Francis
by uru94
Summary: Francia está harto. Problemas económicos, un jefe insoportable y críticas incesantes de los demás países le cansan. Tras una reunión mundial en la que deja a todos flipando, no quiere salir de casa. Cuando sus amigos y familia deciden que es hora que hablen,se encontrarán con una increíble sorpresa triple. ¿Que se puede esperar de 3 Francis? Traducido del francés. FACE family.
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola! Bueno, este fic no es mío, sino de Hikarionesa, una autora francesa. Si queréis buscar la versión original porque entendéis la lengua gala, no lo hagáis en fanfiction , porque lo tiene en Deviant ART.**

**Eso sí, podéis mirar su galería :P...**

**Bien, traduzco esta historia porque me encanta y además los capis son cortos. Os aseguro, NO he abandonado "El Ojo de la Anaconda", solo que eso tengo que ir pensándomelo, y claro, tarda mucho más XD. Esta historia es una de esas que me hubiese gustado inventar a mi.**

**No se incluye en el mismo universo que mis otras historias, porque auí hay F.A.C.E, por lo tanto no hay USUK, y si FRUK , y tampoco hay PruHun o RusPru...de echo Oresama tiene una pareja, pero quiero daros la sorpresa...**

**Más pairings: GerIta, triangulo BelSpamano. **

**La verdad es que estas parejas me encantan, ahora que conzco más hetalia, pero claro, es un poco tarde para cambiar mis otras historias, ¿no?**

**Por el momento solo hay 6 capis escritos, y aquí tenéis el prólogo; pero la historia NO acaba en el capi 6, asi que ni yo misma sé el desenlace, estoy como vosotros, espero la conti. **

**Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo.**

**P.D.: Para que no sepan lo que el FACE es, quiere decir _France-America-Canada-England_, también conocida como _New World Family_ en el fandom, es decir, Arthur y Francis padres de Alfred y Matthew.**

**Advertencia: Bad Friend Trío, Romano y sus frases favoritas, magia anglosajona y todo lo que eso conlleva.**

**Ah sí, DISCLAIMER, Hetalia es de el maravilloso Hidezak Himayura.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

_**J'aime flirter, quand on me plait je l'dis sans hésiter.  
Dès que j'entends un refrain des faubourgs, je m'attendris toujours…  
J'connais tous les mots d'amour, mais j'sais m'tenir quand il faut !  
Où donc… j'suis née ? (A Paris !) Vous l'avez deviné !  
Oui, je suis de Paris ! J'aime tout ce qui sourit ! (...)**_

Francis escuchaba como si nada la canción de Mistinguett , los cascos de su MP3 escondidos por su rubio cabello semi-largo, pese a que estaban en plena reunión mundial. No es que se estuviese perdiendo gran cosa, pensó con amargura. Todo el mundo se peleaba o discutían entre ellos sin escuchar, algunos miraban por la ventana o perdidos en su mundo...mientras, Alemania intentaba calmar a todos esos países en vano. La situación le hacía pensar a la canción_ Le lycée Papillon_ de Georgel…de echo, debería ponerla en cuanto la que estaba escuchando terminase, sería divertido.

Ya no se acordaba de la ultima vez en la que se había reido sin parar, o en la que había disfrutado de verdad...Entre todos sus problemas personales (entiéndase, sus relaciones con los demás), de su presidente que comenzaba a sacarle de quicio (algo raro en él) y todas las consecuencias políticas y económicas que las acciones de este ultimo implicaban, ya no tenía tiempo para él. No solamente los países menos comprensivos lo tomaban por un cretino incompetente, sino que además, se sentía cada vez más cansado...Hacía falta muy poco para que tuviese una crisis nerviosa y tenía que esfrozarse para no hacer comentarios ofensivos o volverse violento

Como habréis comprendido, la nación soportaba mal la situación actual y se ponía peligrosamente nostálgica (su MP3 había pasado a contener solo viejas canciones). Ignorando soberanamente el discurso habitual de América: "yo: héroe, vosotros: ayudantes/inútiles" y miró su reloj, rezando para que las horas corriesen más rápido y pudiese escaquearse sin ser visto. Bajó el volumen del reproductor al darse cuenta que le estaban hablando y se giró al oir su nombre.

_**Elève Cancrelats !  
« Prrrééééésent ! »  
Vous êtes le dernier, ça me rend morose,  
J'vous vois dans classe, tout là-bas, dans l'fond ! (…)**_

¿Porqué le parecía que lo que escuchaba era de alguna forma parecido a lo que el otro frente a él le estaba contando? El francés estaba tan mareado que no conseguía recordar el nombre del país que le estaba hablando.

"¡Encima que no haces las cosas bien de por sí, podrías al menos intentar hacer un esfuerzo!"

¿...de que hablaba? Lo único que realmente comprendía, era que se estaban metiendo con él injustamente, y que la tentación de lanzarle su silla a esa persona era muy fuerte. Pero él sabía controlarse...solo quería que lo dejasen en paz, no podía ser tan difícil de entender, ¿verdad?

"Sí, no hago nada correctamente, todos me consideran un incompetente...pera la verdad es que me la sopla.Y como me estoy volviendo como tú, un amargado,cuanto menos intervenga, mejor."

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló en la sala depúes de aquellas palabras, y Francis hizo esfuerzos para no poner su mano delante de su boca.

« _Oh non, non, non ! _¡No me digas que he dicho eso en voz alta!" pensó desesperadamente.

Pero las miradas (incrédula, ofendida o divertida) de todas las demás naciones puestas en él le demostraban que, desgraciadamente, sí lo había hecho. Se levantó, figiendo indiferencia y se dirigió hacia la salida, con intención de irse con elegancia. Ya que estaba, mejor seguir con la cabeza alta hasta el final.

« Hasta nuestro próximo y aburrido encuentro, compañeros » añadió, echando un último vistazo hacia la sala, y tras una dramática reverencia, salió de un portazo.

Una vez en el pasillo, empezó a correr y a mordisquearse las uñas mientras tomaba el ascensor. ¿¡Dios, pero que mosca le había picado?!

_**Je vous crie « bravo », mais je vous donne zéro ! (…)**_

…estaba bien, aquella era la última vez que se llevaba el MP3 a una reunión estando de mal humor. Aunque el daño ya estaba echo.

* * *

Tres días habían pasado desde la reunión y Francis, se negaba todavía a responder a las lamadas que le llegaban, así como se negaba a salir de su casa. El pobre se contentaba de quedarse encerrado con llave en casa, escuchando sus discos antiguos de cantantes como Edith Piaf, Fernandel y Maurice Chevalier... no quería oir más críticas. El móvil sonó por 3º vez en una hora. Le echo un vistazo, era Antonio. Lo ignoró como a los demás. Estaba cabreado con casi todos…

« Me ignoráis todos desde hace ya ni me acuerdo cuanto, me ponéis verde a mis espaldas...¿y de repente la gente me recuerda y se preocupa por mi? ¡No soy gilipollas, gracias!» gruñó mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

¡Y pensar que su pequeño Mathieu vivía eso a diario! Se avergonzó por un segundo ya que él le olvidaba también de vez en cuando...pero al menos él nunca había confundido a los dos gemelos norte-americanos, contrariamente a muchos. Y además, ahora el que era como su hijo tenía por fin a alguien a su lado. Por supuesto Canadá no había comentado nada, pero como "país del Amor" que era, Francis se había dado cuenta de los detalles que lo delataban. Se hacía una idea de quién era la persona que había tenido la suerte de enamorarse del encantador país nevado. ¡Su pequeño tenía buen gusto! Francis no podía evitar sentirse celoso...a decir verdad, todas aquellas parejas felices empezaban a agobiarle. Sin duda porque aquél que él había elegido le menospreciaba. Sabía que era una actitud infantil, pero no podía evitar la envidia.

"En serio que necesito relajarme..." murmuró mientras se tomaba un trago de chocolate caliente."Me estoy volviendo agresivo y malhumorado" realizó mientras miraba su taza, molesto.

Su movil sonó otra vez, lo que le hizo suspirar, exasperado.

"¿Quién será ahora?" pensó con los dientes apretados.

Pero se calmó al ver la foto de Mathieu en su pantalla. El rubio dudó, pero termino por responder trás haber apagado su radio.

"¿Diga?"

"_Papa_? Yo...soy Mathieu" sonó la tímida voz de su hijo al otro lado.

"_Oui, mon chéri."_respondió, de mejor humor. "¿Que tal estás?"

" ¡Ehh...podría hacerte esa misma pregunta! " le reprochó el de ojos violetas " Me tienes preocupado"

"No hay razón para que lo estés. ¡No es como si una bomba atómica me hubiese caido encima!" río el mayor.

"No, pero está claro que no estás bien...¿No quieres hablar de ello?"

"...eres muy amable, cariño, pero no me apetece demasiado".

" E-está bien, pero... ¿puedes decirme si estás enfadado"?

"¿Enfadado?"

" _Ou… oui_, dado lo que le has dicho a Romano el otro día..."

_"Ah, entonces es Romano el que ha pagado el pato" realizó el francés._

"Insiste, pregúntale porque no responde a nuestras llamadas."

"Shhh !"

Francis se petrificó al escuchar las voces de fondo.

**_Gilbert y Arthur._**

¡Los reconocería entre un millón!

Luego oyó ruidos y gente moviendose. ¿¡Cuantas personas había?!

"Mathieu…" llamó con voz tranquila pero severa." ¿ Alguien está contigo? "

"Eh...¿Q-qué te hace pensar eso?" preguntó Mathew asustado, en un tono culpable que lo delataba, su hijo no sabía mentir.

"Pon el altavoz" ordenó "...si no está ya puesto"

"...ya...ya está"

"Hola a todos" saludó con un tono de voz glacial." No sé exactamente quienes están ahí ni cuantos sois, pero ya os digo que vuestra forma de actuar es patética. Si lo que tenéis es un problema conmigo, venid a decídmelo a la cara. Aunque claro, eso no será hasta dentro de un tiempo, porque ahora mismo, no tengo ganas de visitar ni recibir a nadie. Podría deciros más cosas, pero como no quiero perder el tiempo...adiós"

Y colgó de forma seca, tremendamente cabreado. ¡Servirse de Canadá como intermediario! ¡Habían caido muy bajo! Apagó el aparato de las narices y desenchufó el electrico. ¡Si algo ocurría, que se las arreglasen solos!

¡Su presidente, que se fuese a paseo (por no decir algo más grosero), que encontrase la solución sin su ayuda y asumiese sus responsabilidades!

En cuanto a los demás, últimamente pasaban de él, ya sea para divertirse o discutir cosas serias, así que no intentasen tomarle él pelo haciéndole creer que milagrosamente le necesitaban.

...empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

El francés se dejó caer en el sofá mientras cerraba los ojos. Una siesta le vendría muy bien. Sus ojos le escocían, y las lágrimas amenazaba con empezar a caer. ¿Porqué vivía aquello? ¿De verdad se lo merecía?

« ¡ NADA podría ir peor ! » susurró con a voz ronca antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

* * *

Se despertó de un tirón unas horas mas tarde. El pecho le dolía terriblemente y sentía que se estaba quemando por dentro. Tenía la impresión de que su corazón iba a explotar de lo fuerte que latía, el calor era insoportable y pensó que sus huesos y sus organos iban a derretirse.

"¿¡Que me pasa, maldita sea?! ¿Voy a morir? _Non!"_

Un gritó se escapó de sus labios cuando tuvo la sensación de que le descuartizaban. Era como si manos invisibles intentasen arrancar una parte de él...Su cuerpo se puso a brillar de repente, primero de un color azul, luego blanco y finalmente rojo... Debía ser una broma del destino.

El dolor creció bruscamente, haciendole caer sobre el sofá y clavar sus uñas en él.

Sintió su alma partirse en tres.

Un grito de agonía llenó la noche...

Y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**Los reviews me dan ánimos para seguir traduciendo e inspiran a la autora, asi que no dudéis. Pronto capi 1!**


	2. Chapter 1

Francis abrió los ojos con fuerza, la cabeza le dolía horrores y se sentía hecho añicos ¿Hey, por qué estaba en su habitación ...? Un gemido de dolor escapó de su garganta, mientras giraba la cabeza hacia un lado. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio que Arthur estaba a su lado, sentado en una silla.

- Francis, ¿me oyes? ... "pidió intentando ocultar su preocupación

- Sí ... "respondió el francés. "Pero, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? '

El otro lo miró con extrañeza, como si tuviese 2 cabezas. Pero Francis no se hizo preguntas, se sentía ... extraño, incompleto. Como si le hubiesen arrancado una parte de su ser. Era difícil recordar lo que había pasado, sólo el dolor ... y luego nada. Sin embargo , se sentía tranquilo, había conseguido descansar ...

- Matthew ... Estaba preocupado por ti, así que vine con él y Alfred a verte" explico al cabo de un rato el inglés. "Y ... te encontramos desmayado en la sala de estar. "Hizo una pausa y luego dijo, molesto. "¡Espero que estés orgulloso de tener a todos preocupados! En serio, no puede pasar tiempo sin que de una forma u otra te ocurra algo '

- No estás equivocado. "Se rió suavemente la nación aún tumbada. "Perdona Arthur. Yo...perdonad que os haya preocupado ... y gracias por venir. '

Arthur se echó hacia atrás abriendo los ojos, para asombro de Francis. ¿Qué había dicho tan sorprendente? Había entendido como se sentían los demás,y aunque Arthur no solía mostrarse preocupado, no era el momento de echárselo en cara. Arthur estaba extraño, demasiado, pero le gustaba que se comportase así.

"Y ... ¿dónde están los niños? "Me preguntó con suavidad.

El otro no llego a responder cuando un grito resonó en los pasillos, seguido por un ruido. Venía de la planta baja. Al no reconocer la voz,Francis no lo dudó, saltó de la cama y se precipitó por las escaleras. Le costó un poco al principio, pero se las arregló para bajar sin caerse.

"¡Francis, espera! "Oyó detrás de él, pero no le prestó atención.

Cuando entró en la habitación, se quedó paralizado al ver la escena ante sus ojos, y solo consiguió reaccionar porque el inglés (que se había lanzado a perseguirle) se estampó contra él. Alfred estaba en el suelo, las gafas torcidas, sujetándose la nariz con la mano mientras intentaba para la hemorragia. Pero no era eso lo más impactante, no.

De pie, vestido con una camisa roja larga, estaba...él mismo.

Ambos Francis se miraron atónitos durante un rato, sin prestar atención a las otras dos naciones. Fijandose bien, había diferencias. Él que había golpeado a Alfred iba de rojo y parecía un poco más joven ... El silencio reinaba en la sala y nadie se atrevía a romperlo. Por fin , el más joven de los "dobles" se fijo en Arthur. Frunció el ceño y le dedico una mirada poco amistosa.

"¿Es otra de tus estúpidas bromas, Inglaterra? "Escupió, sobresaltandolos a todos. "¿Te has vuelto a equivocar con tus hechizos y casualmente, yo tengo que pagar el pato? '

La nación de espesas cejas parecía dispuesto a replicar, pero el otro Francis se lo impidió tapandole la boca. No era el momento para pelearse. Alfred se movió hacia Arthur, evitando pasar demasiado cerca del Francis malhumorado.

- Cálmate. "Dijo el mayor de los dos. "Creo que sería mejor si hablamos de los dos para saber de que va esto, si no te importa. '

- ... Si. "El otro levantó una ceja pero terminó accediendo. "¡Mejor, porque sino juro que les rompo los huesos! " añadió mientras salía de la habitación, mirando con rencor a las dos naciones anglófonas.

Los dos Francis se encerraron en el despacho. El de rojo se dejó caer en la silla y miró a su otro yo, que empezó a sentirse incómodo ante aquella mirada intensa. Fue entonces cuando se fijó en el cuello del otro.

- ¿Qué? " al otro no le hacía gracia como le miraba. "¿algún problema? '

-Cálmate un poco, ¿ok? "el mayor empezaba a hartarse del mal humor del otro. "La marca. La que simboliza la guillotina. La llevaba durante la revolución francesa. Yo ya no la tengo, pero en ti es visible, acabo de verlo. '

- ¿En serio? "preguntó el otro, sorprendido, llevándose la mano al cuello. "¿Que significa?".

- También pareces más joven que yo" evalúo mientras se miraban en el espejo de la biblioteca-

- Yo no vengo del pasado, si es lo que estás insinuando. Recuerdo perfectamente todo lo que pasó hasta hace un momento, cuando me desmayé ...De todas formas, no recuerdo llevar la camisa que tu llevas...era marrón.

'Francis 1' se dio cuenta que llevaba una camisa azul. Tampoco él recordaba habersela puesto. Otro misterio ...

- Si no, ¿cómo te sientes? "Le preguntó como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Vaya pregunta. Tu lo sabes ¿no? ¡somos la misma persona!" exclamó 'Francis 2' mientras se estiraba. "Pero si insistes ... ¡Estoy en el límite, harto de toda esta panda de hipócritas e idiotas congénitos. Y encima tienen la cara de acusarme ... bueno, acusarnos de estúpidos. Por no hablar de que nos etiquetan de "pervertidos" ...¡deja que me ría, como si ellos no fuesen igual o peores! "exclamo, cabreado. "Bueno, no te cuento nada nuevo"

- Sí, recuerdo haberlo pensado, pero no me siento así. Ahora mismo estoy tranquilo. Lo veo todo más relativo."

- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

- Tal vez nos hemos separado de esa forma: tú eres la parte más expresiva, violento y apasionado, mientras que yo soy más...digamos dulce y paternal.

- Jajajaja si tu lo dices. Pero no sé como puedes "se rió el más joven. "¡Porque no me siento muy paternal con los demás, cuando les pego una buena!"

- Es verdad. ¿A que a venido lo de Alfred?

El de rojo sonrío malevolamente y su mirada se ensombreció.

* * *

-" ¡OUCH! ¡Iggyyy, me duele!"

- No me llames así. Y callate, ¿cómo quieres que te atienda correctamente si te mueves tanto?¡No gesticules!

Al ver que los dos Francis se habían encerrado, Arthur había decidido ocuparse de la nariz del menor, que tenía muy mala . Por suerte las naciones se recuperaban pronto, pero a Alfred iba a dolerle durante un par de días. Se podía decir que Francis no se había cortado.

- Ya está" el inglés admiró lo que había hecho al terminar de colocar la venda. "Sobre todo no se te ocurra tocártelo, lo empeorarías. '

- ¡Que fácil decirlo! "gruño Alfred . "Si no supiese lo que ocurre juraría que a mi me ha tocado el malo y a ti el bueno"'

- No digas tonterías "se enfadó el mayor. "¿Además, como héroe no tendrías que derrotar al malo de turno? "se burló.

-Oye, ya vale...No podía saber que se lo tomaría así y ademas...bueno, nada. "nunca admitiría que no se hubiese imaginado a Francis pegandole.

- ¿Pero qué narices le has dicho?

-¡Nada malo, lo juro! "Afirmó el rubio con gafas. "Sólo le dije que debía de estar bastante mal como para desmayarse porque al fin y al cabo no es el país con más dificultades. Y entonces se puso como una fiera, empezó a gritar "a ver si te atreves a repetirlo" y PAF! "imitó el gesto estampando su puño contra una de sus palmas "Empezó a insultarme y llegasteis ..."

Arthur hizo los ojos en blanco, su antiguo pupilo era muy atrevido / estúpido como para decir algo así al francés que últimamente no estaba de buen humor. Aunque tampoco él hubiese imaginado que le levantaría la mano así sobre Alfred. No era su estilo. La nación de ojos azules nunca había sido violento por naturaleza, excepto durante sus períodos de locura (momentos que él odiaba, dicho sea de paso), en aquellas ocasiones tenía una lengua muy afilada y era bastante hiriente. Pero tenía que admitir que lo que le había dicho a Romano había valido la pena. Su cara era un cuadro.

Se oyó como alguien bajaba, y Matthew entró en la habitación, echando un vistazo con cara de preocupación.

- Daddy, Alfred, ¿qué ha pasado? " preguntó.

- Ambos se han despertado, y tu hermano quería jugar con el malo,según parece "respondió el mayor tranquilamente.

- Eso no es cierto! "se quejó el americano.

- Pues el tercero sigue durmiendo"explico el canadiense mientras señalaba el piso de arriba. "Aunque bueno, puede que para él sea normal...entonces, donde están mis 2 papás?"

- Se han encerrado en el despacho para hablar" explico su gemelo.

- ¿Les has avisado?

- ¡No he podido!

- Será mejor que lo haga. "Respondió el inglés. "Voy a ir a ver ..."

- No, Iggy, deja que vaya Matt. El de rojo no parecía apreciarnos, no te arriesgues .

- Ya te he dicho que ODIO ese apodo." exclamó el otro por el "Iggy". "Y no es como si nunca me hubiese enfrentado a Francis '

- Pero te aseguro que este es mucho más fuerte".

- ...¿ Y me quieres envíar a mi? " comentó su hermano

- ¡Pero a tí nunca se atreverá a pegarte!" aseguró el americano.

Huno un silencio. Canadá suspiró, preguntándose cómo tenía que tomarselo, pero terminó por dirigirse al despacho sin escuchar lo que decían ya los otros 2. Se sentía culpable por no haber venido antes, y haber participado en la "trama" puesto en marcha por las otras naciones. Aunque bueno, tampoco había sido del todo su culpa, el no estaba en la reunión, hace 3 días, no se había enterado hasta hoy.

* * *

**Unas horas antes ...**

Mathieu miró sorprendido a todos los que se habían reunido en su casa. Su padre por parte británica, su gemelo, Gilbert y Antonio. Todavía le costaba creerse lo que le decían.¿ En serio Francis, su padre normalmente dulce, le había soltado eso a Romano, que hacía parte de su familia?

- ¡Bueno, tampoco es tan grave y Romano se lo merecía un poco de todos modos!" soltó Gilbert.

-Entonces, ¿por qué vienes aquí hablando de "reunión de emergencia"? preguntó, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

- Lo ha pedido Arty. "Dijo el albino. "¡A mi lo que más me preocupa es que no responda a los mensajes de texto ni a su maldito teléfono! '

- ¿Por qué no ir a verlo, entonces?"

Todos se giraron hacia el inglés al mismo tiempo, instándole a que hablara. Este suspiró:

- Sería muy largo de explicar, pero para abreviar, cuando me disponía a ir a verlo hoy me ha llamado mi hermano Gales y me ha recomendado permanecer donde estaba. "

Nadie parecido entender porqué. "Supongo que sabéis que mis hermanos y yo somos magos, y mis hermanos están relacionados con Francis por su sangre celta, a diferencia de mí ... y gracias a la magia de la sangre, Mervin lo ha sentido particularmente inestable, un error por pequeño que sea podría volverlo muy violento.Y según él, era mejor dejarlo solo durante por lo menos dos días. '

- ... Pensaba que no hacías caso a tus hermanos. "le pico Alfred.

- Bueno, con Mervin siempre he tenido una relación más o menos cordial, a diferencia de con los otros dos, además es muy fiable cuando se trata de magia. ", explicó el británico, molesto. "¡Ahora no me voy a poner a explicar la magia!'

- ¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO HAS DICHO ANTES? " exclamó Mathieu de repente, golpeando la mesa con el puño mientras se levantaba. Tiró varias cosas en el proceso. Estaba enfadado. "¿Por qué has esperado tanto si era tan serio, tan importante? ¡Se trata de mi padre, te lo recuerdo! '

Todos lo miraron asustados, Mathieu jamás utilizaba ese tono con Arthur. ¡Primero el padre, si ahora el hijo empezaba a ponerse insoportable, estaban buenos! Su hermano temió que se fuese a por el bate de hockey Canadá podía ser terrible con él.

- ¡Canadá, tranquilo! " intentó apaciguar Antonio . "Para ser sinceros ninguno de nosotros ha estado mucho con Francis últimamente así que es el momento de arreglarlo . "Todos asintieron "Canadá, solo querrá responderte a tí, así que intenta llamarle. '

- ¿Qué te hace decir eso? "espetó el rubio. "Siempre me olvidáis, pero cuando os viene bien... '

- ¡Matty, no compliques las cosas! "exclamó Alfred.

- Oye, tu cuidadito, ¿eh?

- Ya lo verás. "interrumpió España.

Marcó el número de su amigo, activó el modo de altavoz y esperó. El teléfono sonó en el aire y saltó el contestador.

- ... ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- Pregúntale qué le pasa, es probable que se habra contigo. Al fin y al cabo ¿cómo podemos pedirle perdón si no sabemos que hemos hecho mal?"añadió Prusia.

La nación de ojos violeta se contentó con levantar una ceja y se cruzó de brazos. Esperaron en silencio, con cierta tensión en el aire.

"Ok, pero no me hace gracia el altavoz. "advirtió, y todos se acercaron al teléfono.

Francis descolgó la tercera vez, cuando Canadá ya se estaba dando por vencido, lo que le cogió desprevenido.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Papá? Yo ... esto soy Matthew. "susurró, se le había pasado el enfado.

- Sí, cariño. ¿Cómo estás? "Preguntó su padre.

- Uh, ¡Podría hacerte la misma pregunta! Estoy preocupado por ti ... ", respondió, sin prestar atención a las naciones vecinas, tratando de seguir la conversación.

- No pasa nada.. No es como si me hubiese caido la bomba atómica encima "Se rió el francés.

- No, pero está claro que no estás bien ... No quieres hablarlo? " intentó, con la esperanza de serle útil

- ... muchas gracias mi niño, pero no me apetece mucho. "

Mierda.

- ... está bien, pero ... puedo saber si estás enfadado?

- enfadado?

- O ... sí, visto lo que le has dicho a Romano hace tres días ... "el joven esperaba que su padre se extrañase de que lo supiese ya que no había estado presente.

- ¡Ve al grano, pregúntale qué no contesta nuestras llamadas! "exclamó de repente Gilbert.

- ¡Shhh! "espetó Arthur molesto.

Los otros empezaron a agitarse, murmurando "¡cállate!" o haciendo todo tipo de signos. Mathieu los fulminó con la mirada antes de darse cuenta de que su interlocutor se había callado.

"¡Espero que no los haya oido! "

- Mathieu ... ", dijo entonces el francés cogiendo un tono ligeramente amenazador, aunque sin perder los estribos. "¿quién está ahí contigo...? '

- Qu ... no, ¿ qué? "se apresuró a disimular, olvidando que no sabía mentir.

- Pon el altavoz. Aunque claro, seguro que está."

- ... Esto ...si, ya está. " le turbaba que su padre no pareciese realmente enfadado con el.

-"Hola a todos" saludó con un tono de voz glacial." No sé exactamente quienes están ahí ni cuantos sois, pero ya os digo que vuestra forma de actuar es patética. Si lo que tenéis es un problema conmigo, venid a decídmelo a la cara. Aunque claro, eso no será hasta dentro de un tiempo, porque ahora mismo, no tengo ganas de visitar ni recibir a nadie. Podría deciros más cosas, pero como no quiero perder el tiempo...adiós"

Todos se quedaron petrificados por el tono de voz que Francis había usado.

* * *

Mathieu cogió aire y llamó a la puerta del despacho. Esperó un momento antes de decir en voz baja:

"¿Papá? Soy yo ... ¿puedo entrar? "

Oyó un murmullo, así como la llave girándose. La voz de Francis sonó doble:

"¡Adelante!"

Y entró en la habitación, planteándose como narices iba a decírselo...


End file.
